


With No Obligation

by Zarla



Category: Star Control
Genre: Bad Sex, Bodyswap, M/M, PWP, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarla/pseuds/Zarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's suddenly human somehow! <span class="small">again</span>. ZEX, insatiable as always, basically wears the Captain down into an exhausted coma, then remembers there are other people still around that he can have fun with. Namely, a dark-haired, brooding, newly-turned-human named DAX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shameless porn, I will tell you right now. I can't help it, Hayz's everyone-turns-human dream sets this entire scenario up perfectly. :O Also, I really love exploring the differences between humans and aliens by turning aliens into humans and seeing how they deal with it. :D So there's a lot of fumbling, wtf is my body doing, not quite getting it, that kind of thing. And maybe some creative liberty with anatomy, but you know. I dunno what it is about seducing-DAX fics that interest me so much. :O

"DAX, are you in there?"

DAX looked up briefly from his paperwork, then sighed. "Yes, Admiral."

"May I come in?"

"Yes, Admiral."

ZEX entered with something of a flourish, sliding the door closed with his new human hands with strange ease. DAX supposed it was logical that ZEX would have adapted to this sudden, abrupt change from one body to another better than the others. Some crew members were still catatonic, and others unable to even walk upright. DAX had fared better than most, in that he could walk (slowly) and was beginning to get the hang of fingers, but by no means was this transition to a human body easy.

ZEX just made everything look easy, he supposed.

He glanced over at ZEX, standing by the door with his arms behind his back and an easy smile. He looked somewhat flushed and a bit excited, and he was breathing a bit irregularly. No doubt he'd been spending time with the human Captain again. DAX turned to his paperwork.

"Shouldn't you be with your human?" DAX's voice was short.

"Oh, I was." He could hear ZEX's smile through his voice, and DAX rolled his eyes. At least that motion transferred from one body to another. "I think this change has had more of an effect on him than I. I'm afraid I've worn the poor thing out. Hee! Hee! Hee!"

"I hardly thought that possible," DAX said, keeping his tiny eyes focused on his paperwork. Frustratingly difficult to read now, and the double vision gave him a headache.

"Oh DAX." Lightly admonishing, and he heard ZEX make his way towards him. "He has to rest some time. What are you up to?"

"I'm doing work. Unlike some people," DAX snapped.

"Hmmph, at a time like this?" ZEX was beside his chair now, and he could see the Admiral's green hand on the desk in his peripheral vision. "You have no imagination, DAX."

"Explain."

"Look at yourself, DAX! You're in an entirely alien body, with an all new set of limbs and behaviors and instincts and hormones, and you're doing work? Aren't you curious?"

"About wha-" DAX paused, squinting at the letters on the paper in front of him, then turned to look at ZEX directly. "Sir, what are you talking about?"

ZEX's smile widened now that he had DAX's attention, and he leaned against DAX's desk with a strange casual ease. "You know, I've been thinking, DAX..."

That was never a good sign, especially when ZEX used that tone of voice. The last time he'd been "thinking" in this state of mind had resulted in him being taken to the medical bay after a rather disastrous attempt to mate with a Carousel Beast. It seemed that regardless of how "clever" ZEX's method would have been, it had done nothing to actually convince the creature to willingly comply. DAX had been the first to lecture ZEX about the entire affair, which was singularly useless except that ZEX moved his attentions to other creatures instead.

It was never a good thing when ZEX "thought" in this kind of mood.

"Sir, whatever you're planning, I'm against it." DAX crossed his arms after a few tries... the rigid bones made the gesture feel extremely strange.

ZEX seemed to be ignoring him. "It's just that we've been given a singular opportunity, being suddenly placed in bodies like this. You agree with me at least on that point, correct?"

"I don't view it as an opportunity, sir."

"It seems like it'd be a shame to waste it. And while I do so love my human Captain, he _is_ only _one_ human..."

DAX stared at ZEX, then moved his chair back a few inches. "Sir, clarify your intentions."

"How long have we known each other, DAX?" ZEX was giving him an odd look, with that same smile, and it was making DAX uncomfortable.

"...Over twenty years, sir, although I hardly see why-"

"I would hazard to say that you and I have the closest relationship here, out of all my crew. Would you agree?"

"That's a loaded question, sir." DAX kept his arms crossed.

ZEX shrugged, and DAX had to take a moment to stare. A distinctly human gesture, and ZEX mimicked it almost without effort. "Now, with my Captain currently... let's say, _recuperating_... I find myself with some free time with this new body, and no real use for it. And I am _so_ curious about humans, DAX, you know that."

"Get to the point, sir." DAX moved a few more inches away.

"I thought perhaps we could... experiment a little, with each other. Since we're both human now, it'd be educational for us both. Not to mention a pleasant way to spend the time! I can definitely vouch for that-"

"Out of the question." DAX stood, trying in vain to raise nonexistent head tentacles. "This is _ridiculous_."

"Oh come now, DAX!" ZEX seemed completely unperturbed by DAX's reaction. He moved towards him, ignoring or unconcerned with how DAX kept moving away. "Aren't you the_ least_ bit curious? There's no harm to it, and I assure you, I know how it's done. My Captain has given me quite a bit of practice... I can definitely make it worth your while."

DAX was silent for a few moments, struggling not to picture what the Admiral was offering him without success. He'd never imagined that this scenario would ever actually present itself... the reality of it was almost frightening. He had to find a way out of this, otherwise... otherwise...

"Won't your human be upset?" DAX said, with more venom than he thought he would at first. ZEX blinked, then laughed.

"Why would he be?" ZEX had a hand to his chest as he giggled quietly, his words finding the spaces in between breaths. "I don't see why it'd be any of his business."

That's right, ZEX had never been good with the concept of monogamy. DAX should have remembered that.

He was getting closer, and DAX was running out of space. "Sir, t-this is highly inappropriate..."

"Oh, nonsense." ZEX waved a hand. "If I was appropriate, I'd hardly be _here_, would I?"

"But..." He had his back to the wall, in more ways than one. His human body was beginning to fail on him... it had started trembling. This was inconvenient. "Surely there are other crew members you could ask, sir..."

"I already told you, DAX, I've known you the longest. I trust you, and you trust me, don't you?" DAX blinked assent hesitantly, and ZEX had a quiet, knowing look on his face. DAX had seen that in battle before, but never in this context. It was making him nervous. "You'll see, it'll be fun."

He couldn't, he couldn't do this with his superior... it was a vast breach of protocol, and... and there were more reasons against it that DAX couldn't think of at the moment. He'd been so careful about controlling his emotions, about avoiding this kind of thing or even_ thoughts_ about this kind of thing, and the idea of having all of it in the open, of actually going through with what he had imagined and buried, was... he couldn't do this, he just...

ZEX still seemed completely at ease with the idea, which was only aggravating DAX's current state of mind. He raised a hand, smiling. "And don't give me 'so you say' again, that's not what I'm in the mood for."

"I..." ZEX was right in front of him now, close enough that he could actually feel the heat from his body, and he could see the color of his now tiny eyes. "I... sir..."

"Just relax, DAX..." His voice was strangely smooth and compelling, and hard to resist. No doubt this was how he talked his human into whatever it was the two did together...

That was enough to galvanize DAX into movement, and he pushed ZEX to one side and walked past him. "No, I refuse, this is- this is completely- I'm not going to-"

Something caught his wrist, and he turned to see ZEX still smiling at him, completely unaffected by his display. DAX glared and tugged, but ZEX's grip was firm, and he slowly pulled DAX back to him.

He was sure that if he'd actually been opposed to the idea, ZEX would have allowed him to escape, but...

Well, he wasn't entirely opposed to it, and it seemed that the both of them knew it.

"It's very simple, DAX." ZEX was smiling at him, a human gesture that registered somewhere in DAX's now human brain in ways he wasn't familiar with. DAX glared at him, tugging again but ZEX refused to relinquish his hold or let him get much further away. DAX wasn't about to let himself slip so easily, and he took a deep breath and steeled himself. He wasn't going to do this, no matter what his Admiral may have thought. He'd spent too much time keeping his emotions carefully in check to allow himself to slip now. "I'll lead you through it, since I'm sure you don't have as much experience as I do."

"Sir, this is foolish. I refuse."

"You haven't even given it a try, DAX! You'll like it, you'll see. Here, let's start with something simple... look at me."

DAX did not.

"DAX, look at me." The tone in his voice was hard to ignore, and he found himself concerned about the strength of his resolve. If the Admiral really wanted to... he shouldn't, but if the Admiral really wanted to... if the Admiral really wanted him...

These were dangerous thoughts, he couldn't afford to think like this.

DAX looked at him, and ZEX took hold of his chin with his free hand. He moved smoothly and quickly, and DAX noticed ZEX close his eyes before their lips were pressed together. DAX wondered briefly as to the point of such an exercise until the sensation made it through his alien mind, informing him of precisely what the point of this exercise was.

DAX wasn't going to do this, he was going to stay strong and he tried to remain motionless while the Admiral was pressed so closely against him, his skin smooth against his own, gradually warming, and it was getting harder and harder to think.

If he really wanted to do this... if he really wanted to, then... this might be his only chance...

No, he wouldn't give in so quickly. This was inappropriate, impossible, unthinkable. This was something that he was simply _not supposed to do_ with ZEX, and he'd spent _years_ convincing himself of that fact and learning to live with it, and the thought of losing that was almost frightening.

DAX felt the Admiral's hand settle around his waist, the other behind his head, the contact soft and focused. ZEX was entirely too close to him now, bodies brushing against the other as he lead him slowly backwards, again against the wall. DAX tried to think of nothing, but found that despite his best efforts he could not stop his body from shaking just slightly. He was sure ZEX could tell. This was embarrassing and unpleasant and definitely not what DAX wanted to be doing, it _wasn't_.

ZEX broke contact between them, just barely, and he could feel his breath across his warm face, and his voice was soft and again, triggered responses in DAX's body that he couldn't control. "You see, it's really rather nice..." His lips touched his skin again, near the corner of his mouth, briefly and teasingly before he was kissing him again, and DAX cursed himself for not thinking of this before he let it progress this far. Of course ZEX would be good at this. This was what he lived for, how could DAX think that ZEX would be unable to convince him to participate? To coax just the reaction he wanted out of his human body? He'd certainly spent enough time with them already to know all of their weak points... it had never taken ZEX long to find the best places to attack, and how to attack them.

This was stupid, this was so stupid, he never should have let it go this far because ZEX was impossible to ignore, and human chemistry made it unbelievably difficult to ignore everything in his body that screamed at him to respond, to participate, to do what he'd wanted to do for years upon years. His proximity heightened already overwhelming sensations, his mental walls faltering under this unexpected and foreign assault, and ZEX was pressing against him just slightly, as if waiting for DAX to really respond before going any further.

Broke apart just briefly, DAX breathing far too quickly, almost panicking, and ZEX pulled away just enough so that DAX could make out his eyes and pleased expression. He already knew this battle was won. No doubt he'd planned all his steps from the beginning, and DAX's reaction to them. How to counteract them appropriately, how to find victory when it shouldn't have been possible. This was what ZEX did, how could he forget that?

DAX was still trembling, shaking, and his face burned, and ZEX's hands were as much a steadying influence as they were a contributor to his agitated state. ZEX smiled at him, eyes half-lidded, voice smooth and irresistible. "I think you'll like it, if you give me a chance..." Another light kiss near his mouth, but not quite there, and DAX shut his eyes. "Trust me, DAX... it's all _very_ pleasant..."

A mistake in battle could cost him his life. He wasn't sure what his mistake had cost him here. Admiral ZEX was right here, right in front of him, more than willing to engage in what DAX had convinced himself would never happen, had built his life around never happening, and he wasn't sure what to do. His body certainly had its own plans, and he was finding them increasingly compelling. If the Admiral really wanted to do this, if he was this focused on doing this with DAX, interacting with DAX in this way, then letting this moment slip away... who could say there'd ever be another chance?

ZEX's fingers lightly toying with his hair as he kissed him, and if this was what the Admiral wanted... well, DAX was going to give it to him. A moment's more of hesitation, and then the walls inside him broke down under the pressure. Seize the moment.

DAX's arms, previously hanging awkwardly at his sides, were galvanized into motion. DAX reached out almost desperately, taking ZEX in his arms with enough authority to hopefully settle this moment into permanence. He could feel the Admiral stiffen in surprise, making a muffled sound through their connection together, and DAX pressed himself against him tightly.

Almost breathing together, the two of them, bodies touching and heat mingling, and DAX moved, switching their positions and pushing ZEX against the wall he'd been trapped on with almost too much force. A soft muffled sound of surprise as his back hit, but ZEX didn't break their kiss for a few more seconds, although he did moan somewhat when DAX moved against him, situating himself against ZEX as tightly as possible. There was a joint kind of gasp as the two broke apart, DAX barely able to restrain himself from simply kissing him again.

"My, you got the hang of this quick, DAX... there's no need to be so aggressive." Bemused, perhaps, and DAX looked down, breathing hard and trying to sort through every impulse his new body was feeding him. This field was unknown to him, this body should have been a clumsy mess, but it seemed to know what to do on its own, somewhat. "I'm not an enemy hostile, after all."

DAX looked up to see ZEX staring at him, still smiling softly. It figured ZEX'd be used to this kind of thing, but now that he had this moment, this opportunity, DAX didn't want to back off and let ZEX lead him through it... ZEX was willing, and DAX wanted to take advantage of that as much as he could, before his ignorance about this body's workings blocked the way.

ZEX had kissed him in other places than his mouth... DAX was quick to do the same. He leaned forward, trapping ZEX even tighter against the wall as he kissed the Admiral's strangely supple neck, skin smooth and unnatural and it was almost impossible to stop. ZEX made some appreciative sounds, some almost a bit surprised, and his arms settled around DAX's shoulders, his leg hitching up just slightly so the two of them could get closer to each other. DAX didn't need an invitation, and when he figured out what part of him was demanding stimulation, and how their position worked well to satisfy that need, he moved against him fiercely, causing ZEX to gasp and then laugh lightly.

"You see, DAX, I told you. It's really quite nice once you get started, isn't it?"

"Sir..." Breathless and unable to think of any words to describe how he currently felt, and instead he silenced ZEX by pressing his mouth against his, grinding their bodies together. He felt ZEX shudder at that, the sensation mirrored between them, and the soft moan he received for it only made his heart beat faster. He let his hands wander roughly, not even sure of what he was looking for. ZEX's body felt strange, alien to his touch, human skin and muscle and bone, and it seemed that ZEX liked that attention just as well, moving smoothly with DAX's hands to prolong their contact as long as possible.

"Sir, I..." A moment apart, and ZEX's hand tightened in his hair, and the sensation of that was so bizarrely foreign that DAX for a moment was at a loss as to what to do about it. A thousand tiny pinpricks, small nerves all firing at once.

"As fun as this is, let's take it to the bed, shall we?" ZEX smirked at him, and DAX looked down slightly, breathing hard and trying to take in ZEX's new body, his hands resting on his hips, his chest, his legs... "It's not impossible upright, but it's much more comfortable that way."

DAX paused for a moment, then moved to action without speaking. He moved away from the wall, ZEX kept close to him, and they stumbled awkwardly towards DAX's bed. For a moment, ZEX tried to turn them around, to reverse their positions but DAX was not in the mood for that at the moment, and ZEX didn't seem to try too hard.

No doubt unusual for him, since DAX had no doubt that ZEX was the primary instigator of his and the Captain's sexual romps. He'd just have to get used to it, since DAX was enjoying his current position far more than he ever thought he would.

ZEX's back hit the bed, and DAX was quickly on top of him and found that ZEX was right, this was far more comfortable. Contact was easier to achieve, and he found that having ZEX beneath him made the entire scene all that more... intense, in a way. Easier to look at him, see what he was doing, watch him shudder every now and then...

They broke apart again after a particularly intense kiss, where ZEX showed him the basics of what a human tongue could be used for, and DAX extrapolated the rest from there, and ZEX kept his hands in DAX's hair, amused and somewhat breathless himself.

"My, you are _aggressive_, DAX." ZEX tugged lightly at DAX's hair, smiling. "I wouldn't have thought you'd be so enthusiastic."

"Sir, please..." DAX wasn't sure what he was asking for, but this didn't seem to bother ZEX any. He adjusted their position slightly, felt ZEX rise up to meet him along the way, and there was something that his body wanted to do, but he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Ah, DAX, you really-"

"Sir." DAX leaned his head down beside ZEX's, bodies so tantalizingly close, aching to do something, and DAX's voice was a thick whisper. "Sir, tell me how to mate with you."

ZEX laughed. "I told you if you gave it a chance, you would-"

DAX tightened his grip on him, and his whisper became strained, through gritted teeth. "Sir, tell me how."

"Are you sure?" ZEX said, his voice teasing, and DAX was shaking with frustration. "If you'd let me up, I could show you how it's done... I think you'd enjoy it-"

"I want to mate with _you_, sir," DAX said, pressing forcefully against ZEX to emphasize his point and the Admiral gasped a bit, arching beneath him. "Tell me how to do it, now."

ZEX took a few moments, perhaps enjoying the sensation, and he didn't quite look at DAX. His voice was breathless, slow, and it was more like he was speaking to himself than DAX. "Well, it'd certainly be different... I don't think I've ever been on this side of the equation before."

Of course, ZEX would be the dominant partner with his dimwitted human Captain. DAX could hardly imagine the stupid young fool taking successful charge of anything, which made his captaincy of that Precursor starship all the more baffling. ZEX had no doubt not quite expected this.

Well, a lot of things that he hadn't expected were happening tonight, it seemed. DAX was in no mood to relinquish his position.

"Tell me now," DAX murmured into ZEX's hair, and another sudden motion from his hips made ZEX give a strange, muted sound. "I can't wait any longer, sir."

"I see..." ZEX a bit thoughtful, and then his voice lowered to that quiet, irresistible whisper. "You'll need to take off your clothes first."

DAX paused, almost entirely forgetting that part of the equation, and then he studiously began to work on ZEX's clothes beneath him. ZEX blinked at him, momentarily surprised, then smiled as he returned the favor. DAX finished his task much faster, although it took ZEX what felt like an agonizing amount of time to shake himself free from his clothing. Eventually DAX took over the task of removing his own from ZEX when he felt he was taking entirely too long, and when he tried to move back into their old position, ZEX put a hand on his chest.

"Now what, sir?"

"Just a _moment_, DAX. You're going about this awfully fast." ZEX took a breath, smiling slightly. "It's not _so _different from our own methods, although you'll see what I mean soon enough. Do you see that, DAX?"

ZEX pointed, and DAX looked down his own body to see something he hadn't noticed before.

"That's their reproductive tool," ZEX said, pleased with his knowledge, and gestured vaguely to himself. "All human males have one. It changes dramatically during arousal, did you know that? There are different stages, actually, it's-"

"What do I do with it, sir?" DAX wasn't entirely interested in a lecture, and he was sure that given the chance, ZEX would have been all too willing to give one.

ZEX stared at him for a few seconds, then giggled. Only ZEX could pull that off at his age. He dug into his clothing for a moment and handed DAX a small tube of something.

"Here, put this on it."

DAX stared at the tube, then gave ZEX a skeptical look. "What is it?"

ZEX paused, apparently in thought, then gave him a knowing smile. "Necessary."

DAX rolled his eyes, but ZEX was admittedly the expert in this field, as much as anyone could be. It probably was important in some way, although DAX wasn't sure how. A strange, cold fluid... not unlike some of their own generated during...

Well, that would explain it, perhaps. Humans would no doubt be incapable of producing such fluids during... whatever it was that they did.

"Where did you get this?"

"My Captain gave it to me." ZEX fairly beamed with pride. "He was very clear on its mandatory use right from the beginning. It seems that human mating is not as efficient as our own, but I think you'll find it has other, redeeming qualities."

"Humans made this." So much for his theory. Humans seemed more inefficient and badly designed with every moment.

"Yes. They're really ingenious, you know?" ZEX sighed, adoringly. "They really do think of everything."

DAX felt a touch of annoyance at thoughts of the human Captain, and that was quickly blotted away by how it felt when he touched that jutting reproductive thing on his body. So that was what had made their previous contact feel so intense...

"Oh, DAX, don't get too distracted." ZEX raised a hand. "That happened to me the first time... self-stimulation is much easier for humans than us, and quicker too."

DAX's thoughts had quickly realigned from being mildly irritated at humans for existing to mating with ZEX as quickly and enthusiastically as possible. "Now what, sir?"

"Come closer to me." DAX was more than willing to oblige, and some awkward positioning followed. "Here... just..." ZEX actually reached between them and took hold of DAX at one point to direct him, which was so distracting that he barely heard his words. "I believe it goes here. You see, not quite so different."

"So I just...?"

"Well..." ZEX paused, again apparently in thought. "You have to go slowly, especially since I've never done it quite like this before. I had to be quite slow with my Captain at first, and I expect most humans are the same."

Enough about the human Captain. DAX adjusted just slightly, pushed forward a little to some strange resistance, and he saw ZEX wince a little. That must have been the adjustment period that he had talked about... but it was extremely hard not to simply follow what his body wanted him to do and simply continue at full speed.

"My..." ZEX let out a shaky breath of air. "This... is certainly different."

DAX didn't find the need for words. ZEX leaned back, the two of them back to a somewhat familiar pose, ZEX's legs again wrapped around his body tightly, and DAX again moved forward until ZEX again seemed to knot up with tension. This felt extremely strange... not entirely unknown, but still very different.

ZEX held onto DAX's shoulders tightly, his breaths coming in gasps.

"Sir, what is it?" DAX managed to say, and ZEX took a few moments to find words.

"So that's it... that's why... I see." ZEX paused, apparently in thought, and then he shifted his body to further draw DAX inside of him, to his surprise, and again gasped, his back arching. "Oh! Oh, this feels..."

DAX waited a brief moment, then hesitantly moved forward, pushing himself deeper into ZEX and was rewarded with another drawn out gasp. That was more than enough to persuade DAX to continue, and he found the motions seemed ingrained within his human mind somewhere... to move back and forward again, and the sensation of it was so strangely focused in one place, but so intense that it was nearly blinding.

He closed his eyes at first, to better focus on how it felt, but soon found himself watching ZEX beneath him. The Admiral moved with him, each thrust echoing in his body language, and some punctuated with sharp gasps or low moans that indicated that this seemed just as enjoyable for him as it was for DAX. Seeing the Admiral like this, like he'd so often imagined... beneath him, crying out for him, mindless and caught up in the same all-consuming feeling that mating came with... each noise he made punctuated the experience, each movement only reminded DAX that he was mating with _him_, he was mating with his Admiral, the two of them joined and connected more intimately than he ever thought possible, and he found his speed quickening with each thought, with each fantasy he suddenly found realized in flesh beneath him.

"Sir..." Words coming from him thoughtlessly, his body shaking, each foreign nerve firing and sending signals to a brain that he worried would overload. "Oh sir, sir, nnn, I-!"

Breathless gasps mingling, the Admiral overpowering his own as his cries became more strident, louder and more powerful. "There, right there! Ah!"

DAX was entirely unprepared for what a human climax felt like, or what it even really entailed, so when he felt that rising feeling he didn't know what to do about it, or what it meant, and he ignored it so as to keep doing what he was doing. When it finally broke over him, he stopped what he was doing with a sudden cry, a shocked gasp as he was completely overwhelmed and for a moment DAX thought he was going to die.

It was so powerful, wrested so much control from him that he was sure that his human mind and heart had simply failed and at any moment, he'd black out. Every part of his human body reverberated with the power of it, the warmth and strange tingling feeling totally unknown to him, and he kept expecting death to come but in the end it just faded away, and he realized as it was going that it was all too soon. It took him some time before he looked down to see if the Admiral had experienced the same.

He couldn't tell, not easily, but ZEX was still deeply involved in what they were doing, arching his back and pulling DAX closer to him, moaning and softly indicating his appreciation. He opened his eyes to look up at DAX, who was still wondering what had just happened to him.

"You see?" ZEX laughed, voice light and shaking, and he touched DAX's face with the back of one hand, which felt surprisingly cool against his skin, before letting it slide down DAX's arm. DAX said nothing as ZEX gently tugged at his hand and smiled at him, looking almost tired. "Here, help me a little..."

DAX hardly needed the encouragement, and he took hold of ZEX's reproductive tool and tried to remember what he had done that had felt so good before with his hand... a simple back and forth motion, he was fairly sure.

ZEX threw his head back as DAX's hand moved, his voice loud and pleasure completely unfettered, uninhibited, and DAX couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was as if ZEX was completely lost in the experience, dead to everything except what the two of them were doing, the feel of it, the pleasure of it all. Just watching him felt intense because ZEX was so _shameless_ about expressing his enjoyment of the activity... every motion he made still flared up those subconscious reactions in DAX's mind. Knowing that _he_ was driving him to such pleasure, that_ he_ was responsible for it...

"Oh DAX..." Words almost lost between sighs and slow gasps, and DAX felt himself shiver at them.

"Sir, I..."

"Ah....oh, just... more... more, DAX, mmm..."

DAX willingly complied, leaning in close beside his ear and whispering again, repeating something that seemed so significant at the moment, just reaffirming who he was doing this with. "Sir..."

He was right beside him when ZEX's body shuddered and he let out a long, sharp cry, and he was sure that whatever it was he'd experienced, ZEX had just experienced the same. It took ZEX a few moments to ease the tension through his body, and then the two of them were limp and exhausted, DAX still draped across him somewhat.

There was a moment of harsh breathing, as they both slowly recovered, and DAX hoped he could savor the moment just a little longer before it would inevitably end. They separated enough to break their connection, and then DAX fell back in place, his arms loosely around him and close enough to hear the Admiral's heart beating.

"Sir..." DAX wasn't sure he'd ever be able to say anything more revealing than that, and he wasn't sure if ZEX would notice or even respond, given the circumstances.

ZEX waited a few moments, and then lightly patted DAX's shoulder. "There, you see? I told you it'd be worth your while..."

Despite everything they'd just done, ZEX would probably never know. In the end, what mattered hadn't really changed, and DAX tried not to think about it. He kept his head on ZEX's shoulder and tried to focus on something else.

"Isn't human mating marvelous, DAX?" ZEX said, wondrous, and DAX sighed.

"Oh sir..."

"Isn't it?"

DAX didn't say anything.


End file.
